Reverse
by InkButterfly
Summary: Sequel to Reset. Mikado is now living happily with his two lovers but something doesn't feel right. He's had enough of dressing like a girl. It should be okay to change back again, right? Izaya x Mikado x Shizuo.
1. Dodging a bullet

Title: - **Reverse**

Rating: - M

Main pairings: - Izaya x Mikado x Shizuo

Disclaimer: - I don't own Durarara

Warnings: Yaoi, language, Izaya

Summary: - Sequel to Reset. Mikado is now living happily with his two lovers but something doesn't feel right. He's had enough of dressing like a girl. It should be okay to change back again, right? Izaya x Mikado x Shizuo.

**Dodging a bullet**

_A/N:- I had a lot of requests to do a sequel for this one, so yeah here it is. Enjoy._

Getting married. It's supposed to be the best day of your life. The planning could be stressful but on the actual day the church was all done up, the seats were filled and the music played loud. While standing in front of the church door in a lovely white flowing dress, the groom stands waiting at the alter for the two of you to finally join as one and enter into the next phase of your lives together as newly weds.

That was the way it's supposed to be anyway. Today however was a day from hell. Not only had this not been planned, there was no proposal or agreement. Yet there was a silver ring on a slim finger one size too small so there was no way for the band to accidentally fall off. The dress although beautifully embroided was too big, if there was too much movement an accident would happen.

Two familiar girls stood behind holding the back of the dress, one happy and loud the other quiet. The veil blocked whatever was in front. Walking blindly the specially made cuffs that bound her ankles dug into soft skin. This wasn't planned, waking up half asleep to be forced down the aisle wasn't fun. The music continued to play making her feet move in the only direction that didn't cause pain.

It was a slow and painful walk to the alter, though the giggling girls made it seem as if she wasn't being forced against her will. There was no point looking up to see the groom. Only one person would be crazy enough to think he could get away with this. "As I thought, you look beautiful." It didn't stop the blush rising at the gentle touch. The veil was slowly lifted crimson and blue meeting.

A quick glance around the decorated church showed that the seats were empty, the only ones here were Izaya, his two sisters and the priest that would seal her fate, binding her to the sneaky informant. There was no running and no escape. Sly hands slipped into her own clasping tight. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered her tod-" Izaya waved his hand.

"You can skip that bit." Why was he rushing things?

They had been living together long enough for her to know what was behind that poker face. Izaya was trying to hurry it along and glancing around the room for someone that should be there on the supposedly happiest day of her life. "Izaya, I want to do this properly." Crimson eyes narrowed suspiciously, after all she had been taught by the best. "Please?"

Stroking the back of his hand, she made sure her blue eyes were wide and watery, her lips pouty as she nibbled the bottom, it was a seduction technique that neither one of her lovers could stand up to. Sharp crimson eyes rolled, looking away. "…Its fine. Start again." Kanra smiled sweetly knowing she had brought some time. But would it be enough?

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to witness the joining between Izaya Orihara and Kanra Orihara." The priest coughed staring intently at her.

"You two aren't related are you?" Everything was working out perfectly. The mask was cracking, Izaya looked irritated. Shaking her head innocently she squeezed her lover's hand tighter.

"Not by blood." The priest nodded, happy to continue.

As she hoped they begun again. "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Izaya Orihara and Kanra Orihara in matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

As is on cue the atmosphere became deadly silent, a loud rumbling surrounded them. "Tch! Carry on!" The priest was frozen standing completely still staring around wildly as if the sky was about to fall. Kanra hid a smile not wanting to show how relived she was. "Izaaayyaaa!" The two large doors at the back slammed open banging back against the walls.

There in the doorway stood her other lover, the more protective of the two. Shizuo Heiwajima the fortissimo of Ikebukuro and the owner of half her heart. Kanra couldn't take her eyes away drinking in every inch, the sun beaming in to highlight the faux blond hair. To everyone else he was a monster but to her he was an angel, someone that would protect her from everything. Trying to take a step forward the cuffs dug into her ankles.

Their locked gaze broke as she was pulled back to face her manipulative lover. "Priest-san, you can continue." Glancing up she knew there was no way that was going to happen. The man looked terrified clutching his cross and mumbling what sounded like a prayer. "Tch! Shizu-chan, fancy seeing you here." The reply was an angry growl.

Kanra read the situation knowing if someone didn't stop the two strongest from fighting then the church was going to look like a graveyard. Breaking Izaya's hold on her, she hiked up the long dress attempting to run forward. As expected the cuffs stopped her sending her sprawling to the floor. "Ow!" Both of them were by her side in an instant, a smile touched her lips as she was swept off her feet into the blond's strong arms.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, head on his shoulder as she was held bridal style. Izaya was checking her head for any injuries where she had face planted. "You didn't get hurt?" Shaking her head she relaxed knowing everything was okay. "Shizu-chan, why did you interfere?" It looked like another argument was going to break out. The two strongest would still fight but not as bad as before. The three of them were living together.

Kanra flushed when the flowing material was pulled further up her legs revealing the cuffs. "I knew you were up to something. What the hell are these?" Within seconds the middle of the cuffs had snapped allowing movement. "Sorry. I can't risk breaking them completely." All over again she was falling in love.

"Its okay, I just want to go home."

"Any problems? Flea." Shizuo's voice was cold, even as he held her gently. "You're sleeping on the sofa tonight." Here they go again. The informant gasped.

"Shizu-chan, it was only a joke." Both she and the blond showed their distaste. "Or could it be you're jealous? You can be the mistress." Kanra could hear the volcanic temper rumble under the surface. Reaching up she gently touched his cheek.

"Shizuo, can we go home now?"

Without another word her lover carried her from the church as Izaya skipped beside them keeping up with ease. It was more than a little embarrassing since everyone was staring at them. "This isn't fair, it looks like you two are the ones that got married." She could feel coffee and crimson clash again.

"Shut up, flea." This was everyday life and she wouldn't change it for the world.

Well actually there was something she would change. There had been a chance to change back which had been taken away. "Shizu-chan I want to carry her." Kanra tightened her grip. "Kanra-chan, don't be mad." Angry was an understatement. Right now if she had her knife she would be using it.

It was Izaya that unlocked the door letting them in before her other lover smashed it again. At last they were home. "Take the cuffs off." A small key fit into each lock the heavy cuffs hitting the floor. Her legs wobbled a bit as Shizuo tried to set her down.

"Can you stand? Flea! They left a mark." Sure enough there were deep red indents across her skin. For once the raven looked guilty, running his fingers along each one.

She wasn't surprised when she was back in strong arms and carried into the large bedroom that they all shared. Kanra was set gently onto the bed, unclipping the veil, it was placed on the bed while she moved her long raven hair out of the way. It was Izaya that helped her out of the dress, unzipping the back. The sooner the dress was off the better.

It wasn't long before she was sitting in her lace bra and panties. The informant was smoothing out the dress. "We can use this next time." Kanra glared at him, reaching behind to unclip her bra and revealing her completely flat chest. If there was one thing she wanted to change, it was how everyone saw her.

The next thing to go was the long raven wig, because she wasn't a girl at all. She was a he living a completely new life. Shizuo ruffled his hair which he had let grow since there was no point in cutting it, so yes he did look more like a girl. His birth name was Mikado Ryugamine. It was thanks to Izaya and Shizuo that he was still alive and breathing.

Even though he had grown up ordinary, he was anything but. He had created a colourless gang for fun, the Dollars. The group had taken on a life of its own and he was the only one to control it. He alone was there leader. But with great power comes enemies. His wasn't the only gang in Ikebukuro, there was the yellow scarves and blue squares, along with Saika's army. It was when his identity was revealed that Izaya had to step into a burning building to save him.

His life had been saved and after some planning on the informant's part, his death had been faked. His new identity had been as Kanra Orihara, Izaya's sister. After a series of events and a lot of guilt, both Shizuo and Izaya had become his lovers and protectors. Those close to him knew who he was, even dressed as a girl. Anri, Celty, Aoba and of course his ex best friend Masaomi who had tried to set their home on fire.

But now that was in the past and he was still stuck as Kanra Orihara. Mikado had no intention of living his entire life dressed as a woman. As Kanra he had his own place in Ikebukuro. Now it wasn't just the two strongest of Ikebukuro, it was three. "Shizuo, Izaya. I don't want to dress as a girl any more." It had been the only thought in his mind. Putting on make-up everyday was time consuming and tedious, the panties were a danger to his growing manhood.

Crimson eyes narrowed. "No, things are fine the way they are." No matter how much he pouted or looked wide eyed and innocent it didn't look like the raven would change his mind. "Mikado-kun is dead and buried, Kanra." He knew that, after all he had attended his own funeral as heart-breaking as it was. For him to suddenly re-appear alive and well would cause a lot of damage, especially to his parents.

Shizuo ruffled his hair trying to cheer him up. "Its okay, we'll find a way around it." The blond was always the more caring of the pair, not afraid to show his true feelings.

"Shizu-chan, can I talk to you?" Mikado waited on the bed watching as his two lovers left the room. Even if it wasn't as Mikado it didn't matter, as long as he got to live as a boy. Opening the top drawer and removing the facial wipes he quickly cleared the make-up from his face.

Removing the constricting white lace, the teen slipped on a pair of boxers he had managed to buy, though they would soon be disposed of. He knew his lovers were worried about him, even if they argued, there was no doubt that the three of them loved each other. But everything seemed so long ago now. As Kanra he was working as an informant. The danger had passed. It should be okay for him to become male again. Right?


	2. The two informants

**The two informants**

Shizuo sighed glancing at the closed bedroom door. "What?" He still wasn't happy with the stunt Izaya had pulled. "Its dangerous for Kanra to become someone else. It won't work again. It barely worked the first time." The faux blond shuddered slightly remembering everything that had happened. "Shizu-chan. Kanra needs to remain as she is."

He knew that. "Flea, As long as she's happy, I don't care. I'll protect her." His lover laughed bitterly. "Yes, because you did such a good job last time. Who was it that pulled her out of that fire while you were trapped under some stairs? She needs both of us protozoan." Clenching his fist, the pair glared at each other.

"Do what you want, I'll continue to watch over her and you're still sleeping on the sofa tonight." Shizuo didn't care if the flea was pouting or not, opening the bedroom door, Mikado smiled up at him. "Feeling better?" The teen nodded hopping from the bed.

"Much. Can you burn the dress for me?"

The red rings were still there around the small ankles, making him want to throw something at his lover. "No! We can use it again a-" Shizuo slammed the door.

"Thanks." The teen clung to him, crawling into his lap as he sat down. Using his foot, the chest of drawers slid over and blocked the door.

"Hey open up." Ignoring the banging on the door, the pair shared a quick kiss.

"Should I put the wig back on?" To him it didn't matter but the flea was right. "I guess I'm staying as Kanra for now..." Gently cupping the teen's chin, Shizuo kissed him again not liking how upset his lover looked. "For now you can be whoever you want." Mikado grinned at him tipping them backwards. "I love you, Shizuo."

Neither one noticed the banging had stopped, the two lost in each other as they made out on the bed. "That wasn't nice, Shizu-chan." Izaya put his knife away climbing through the window. It didn't mean anything to him that this was the highest floor in the building. "Kanra, what are you wearing? You're a girl, these don't suit you."

Nudging the brute out of the way, Izaya climbed onto the bed, fingers sliding under the waist band to slide the boxers off. The teen's eyes lit up in anticipation. "Get dressed Kanra, we have work to do." Mikado nodded silently watching as Izaya struggled with the chest, left the room and discarded his boxers.

"Ah! I have work too." With a quick kiss the blond was gone leaving him alone.

Mikado rummaged though the drawer pulling out a pair of panties, maybe next time he would be able to buy some more boxers. Fixing the wig back on again, the long raven hair fell over his shoulders. With a sigh the teen reached for the make-up.

"Good morning, Izaya-nii." Kanra smiled walking slowly to her desk. Sharp crimson eyes looked over her following her legs since she was wearing yet another high neck top and a skirt. Pulling the chair back she took a seat. Her desk was right beside her brother's but far away enough that Izaya could spin safely around in his chair without hitting her.

Usually the older raven would say something but since his secretary had just walked in, there was nothing he could say. "Good morning Namie-san." The raven haired woman glared at her boss, sending a smile her way. "Good morning, Kanra. Do you want a drink or something to eat?" Izaya was ignored completely.

"Namie-san, where's mine?" Hands on hips the woman glared at him.

"Get it yourself, you should know where the kitchen is." With a sigh Kanra turned on her computer. It was the same every morning. "Why are you so nice to Kanra then? I'm the one that pays your pay check." She could see Namie gritting her teeth.

"Fine! I'll make you a damn coffee." The day had just begun and already Izaya had pissed the secretary off.

Once the computer had finished starting up, Kanra typed in her own password to login. It had been a good step to become a trainee informant and Izaya's partner. At first she hadn't been trusted at all, except for the accidental meeting with Shiki. Her progress had been slow since Izaya was notoriously known as the best.

It had started with a few small cases, tracking down missing pets and whatever her partner passed to her that he didn't view as dangerous. In reality while she was working, Kanra wasn't supposed to leave the apartment. If she did it was under the supervision of her other lover. "Thanks Namie-san." Usually all three would wake up in the morning, one of them making breakfast depending on energy levels and who could move.

Dragging the plate in front of her Kanra started on her toast, taking quick bites as her stomach reminded her that she was hungry. Blowing on the hot liquid she took a sip. When she was with Izaya there was a need to feel grown up. When she was with Shizuo she could act as spoilt as she wanted. "Namie-san! You put sugar in this."

Shaking her head Kanra opened her emails, as well as the Dollar's message board and the chat room. No one was on in the chat room, there was nothing interesting on the message board. The gangs had settled down. Closing them both down it was time to get to work.

The first few requests were searching for missing cats. With a sigh Kanra shook her head. They were regular clients. How did someone manage to lose a cat that much? Marking the emails as unread she looked for something more interesting. Old habits died hard, the curiosity to be extraordinary was an ongoing problem.

The next one was a cry for a help. "Izaya-nii, I think this is your one." Crimson eyes glanced up from where he was arguing with Namie. "Oh? Let me see." The main informant stood behind her, head resting on her shoulder as he read from the screen. Izaya was slightly clingy and very possessive. "Ah! Yeah, that one is for Nakura. Forward that one to me." Doing as instructed the email was deleted.

"Izaya-nii, you can get off me now." Her heart was quickening.

"Hm? Why is that? Kanra." That smooth voice was like silk against the shell of her ear. Kanra clenched her fingers trying to calm the rising fever running through her body, her face was already on fire."

"If you two are going to openly flirt, then I'm going home." Namie was watching them a bemused look on her face.

In response Izaya's hands drooped around her neck. "Like you can talk. You know you want to be all over Seji-kun."The new mug slammed down on the older raven's desk, hot liquid spilling everywhere.

"Hey! You're cleaning that up." The secretary smirked slipping a hand into her pocket. "Ugh. I forgot he gave you his number. Don't you dare call Shizu-chan back here." Kanra coughed quietly.

"Can I get back to work?"

Now she was on her way to becoming well known and she had something Izaya didn't. A heart. Kanra could openly sympathize with her clients, while her brother took the more clinical approach, so if it was something upsetting and delicate, it would be down to her. It meant though that there was a fair few requests for love advice.

It was close to lunch that there was a knock at the door. Since the blond had a key it wasn't him. "Namie-san." The secretary glared at him opening the door.

"Oh great. Come in." A girl with long hair and red eyes came in. Immediately Kanra knew what this was about.

"This one is yours." Shooting her own glare at Izaya, Kanra stood to greet her new client.

"Hi there. I'm Kanra the informant, you need my help?" The girl sniffled nodding her head. "Namie-san, please can you make some drinks?" Namie nodded walking away.

"At least some people ask." Gently resting a hand on the girl's shoulder, Kanra guided her into the private room that had been set up. That was the bad thing about having the desks side by side. If it was anything dangerous she would be involved for overhearing.

This way they had privacy. Slowly closing the door, Kanra showed her to her seat. "How can I help you?" Most likely it would be therapy again. The girl sniffled bursting into more tears. This was going to take a while. "My fiancée. I think he's cheating on me."

"What makes you think that?" The room was small but cosy with window access for a quick escape if need be. The chairs were large and comfortable, where you could sink into them, the table small but fit in with the rest of the room.

In her hand she held a clipboard and pen, jotting down the details. "When we first got together-" The door opened, Namie walking in and carefully placing the mugs down. "Thank you, Namie-san." The long haired raven left the room shouting something at Izaya.

"Um, when we first got together we would always be together, we were happy. Then I got pregnant and he proposed." Kanra could see the small bump and the silver band. "But lately he's been distant. My calls always go to voice mail, he doesn't come home until late. I think he's...cheating on me."

Kanra remained silent. The girl was in a delicate position and the first time she had been careless and Izaya had to fix things as Nakura. "Are you sure he isn't working extra shifts for you and the baby?" She was just a kid herself, this was out of his league.

"No. We have a joint bank account, I see everything that goes in. I brought a statement with me." Kanra took the folded piece of paper opening it. She recognized the restaurant name and the hotel. "I've never been to either of these places."

In this case, it was pretty open and shut but without proof there was nothing she could do. Her answer was going to make things worse. "Do you want to wait here? Or I can call you back?" The girl shook her head. "I'll wait here." Kanra nodded.

"Then I need a few more details from you."

Closing the door, Kanra sighed making her way back to her desk. "What's wrong? Kanra." Shaking her head, the chair was pulled back. Slumping in her seat, her fingers quickly went into the programme Izaya had set up. Though legal or other means, her brother and now her had access to every camera in Ikebukuro.

The client had given her the statement along with a photo of her fiancée. Going into the cctv inside the restaurant, Kanra backtracked to a week ago when the money was taken. "Crap!" Sure enough there was the guy in question, his arms draped over another woman. It didn't look like a co-worker the way they had their tongue down each other's throats.

Kanra felt miserable as she printed off all the incriminating evidence she had found. Opening the top drawer she took out the legal documents as well as her partner's business card. "Be careful Kanra." With a nod of her head, the teen steeled herself taking the pile into her sobbing client.

Gently closing the door, she took a seat wondering where to start. "Hikari-san, I've finished my investigation. I'm sorry. I've got the evidence you need, along with some legal advice. I have a friend who is a doctor, he can help you with any thing you need for the baby. This is someone you can talk to about anything. I'm sorry."

The girl wiped her eyes shaking her head. "No, its okay. I knew what was happening. Thank you for your help. For now I'll go back to my parent's house, until I figure out what to do. Its not just me I have to think about." Kanra blinked as the girl hugged her tightly. "Can I ask you to do one more thing? Please return this to him and let that know what he is."

Kanra remained seated long after the girl had gone. She wasn't a good judge of character but it looked like she would be just fine. The silver band sat on the table where it had been left. The door opened footsteps sounding behind her. "Take a break if you need to." Standing up she let Izaya sit down, dropping into his lap. "Izaya-nii, how do you do this? You find pleasure in people's pain but for me it hurts. I just ruined that girl's life."

Izaya's fingers played with her hair, her head rested on his shoulder. "Its my job to watch over my precious humans. Suffering is part of their lives. You helped free her Kanra. She'll leave him and start again. Her whole future will be planned around raising that child." Kanra narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"How do you know that? I didn't say anything." Izaya only grinned.

"I observe people, remember? I have a client in half an hour so I'm going to need this room." Nodding her head her fingers tightened not wanting to leave just yet. "We can stay here until then." Kanra smiled closing her eyes. "Thanks, Izaya-nii."


End file.
